Hontou?
by chiisana yume
Summary: Ichigo berpura-pura menjadi pacar Grimmjow, Hichigo yang hanya tahu  Ichigo berpacaran dengan Grimmjow menjadi kesal, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri  menyukai Ichigo adiknya sendiri, yaoi inside/ malexmale  gak suka tidak usah baca yup


Ini fic pertama saya… yey,yey,yey,yey *goyang pinggul kanan-kiri* jadi maaf kalau memang masih ada kesalahannya, hehehe. Ya udah, di mulai aja ceritanya. Cerita dimulai…

**Pairing :**

**Grimmjow/Ichigo**

Slight Hichigo/Ichigo

**Rate** :

** M**

(mak.. *teriak manggil emak, karena dipecat jadi anak gara-gara bikin rate M*)

**Genre :**

**Romance/humor**

**Warning(s) :** OOC, yaoi/ malexmale, AU, Typo(s)

**Disclaimer: **Punya saya *pplaakk* *ditembak mati* bo'ong kok, tentu saja punya abang Tite Kubo

**Nggak suka, nggak usah baca… XP (ikut-ikutan)**

****** Hontou? ******

**Chapter 1**

Di Bandara terlihat dua orang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri dan menarik perhatian baik pria maupun wanita. Bagaimana tidak, pria pertama memiliki surai serta iris mata biru, di mana matanya mempunyai garisan-garisan biru/hijau di bawahnya yang serupa dengan ukiran pada kucing jenis Panthera, tubuh tegap yang sangat ideal dengan wajahnya yang tampan bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan rupa yang melankolik dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau dengan pupil yang bercelah terlihat sedang membaca buku dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Berry-ku," ucap si pria bersurai biru. "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini, Grimmjow?" Tanya si pria satu lagi pada si pria bersurai biru yang diketahui bernama Grimmjow. "Hei, aku ke sini karena punya rencana untuk mengatasi masalah pertunanganku, lagipula kalau pertunanganku batal kau dapat untung juga, 'kan, Ulquiorra? Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkan saja si tua Bangka sialan yang seenaknya saja menjodohkanku itu," ucap Grimmjow. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun Ulquiorra langsung menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" teriak Grimmjow. "Tentu saja ke hotel yang sudah kau pesan daripada harus berdiri terus disini," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh dan terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Cih! Kalau begitu aku titip barang-barangku padamu, ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi terlebih dahulu," ucap Grimmjow melempar koper-kopernya dan pergi menggunakan mobil yang sudah disediakan anak buahnya.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, seorang pria tampan berumur 22 tahun pemilik perusahaan terkenal bernama Las Noches yang sudah membuka cabang di berbagai Negara termasuk Jepang, saat ini sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tempat yang ingin sekali ia kunjungi. Tentu saja menuju tempat sang pujaan hati.

~(^0^~)o0o(~^0^)~

Di sebuah kelas yang penuh dengan suara anak-anak SMA yang sedang dengan asiknya berbicara, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai oranye berwajah manis dengan kerutan alisnya dimana matanya yang beriris coklat madu hanya terpaku melihat langit yang saat itu terlihat biru sedang duduk dikursinya yang berada di pojok kelas. Pemuda itu diketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa kau hanya duduk disini? Tidak ke kantin?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang selalu diikat di belakang. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak lapar. Oh ya Renji, mana Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo pada pria berambut merah, Renji. "Mana kutahu," jawab Renji dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hei, masa kau sebagai kekasihnya tidak tahu sih, payah," ejek Ichigo. "Kau ini,"

Brraakkk…

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan terlihat seorang siswi, Rukia, berjalan terburu-buru ke arah Renji dan Ichigo. "Ichigo, ada seseorang yang…"

Kyaa kyaa… ucapan Rukia pun terpotong oleh jeritan riang para siswi dari luar kelas. "Ada apa, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo. "Ada seorang pria yang…"

Brraakk…

yup, ucapan Rukia lagi-lagi terpotong karena suara keras pintu kelas yang terbuka. Renji dan Ichigo pun langsung menoleh melihat siapa yang datang minus Rukia yang sedang menahan marah karena sejak tadi ucapannya terpotong. "Yo, Berry, ternyata kau ada disini," ucap seorang pria bersurai biru yang langsung masuk dan menarik tangan Ichigo untuk membawanya pergi, kalian pasti taukan siapa pria ini.

"Grim-, Grimmjow, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya di Jerman? Dan jangan panggil aku Berry, namaku itu Ichigo, apa kau pikun?" Tanya Ichigo kesal dengan bersusah payah berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Grimmjow yang lebih lebar darinya itu.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, sekarang yang penting kau ikut denganku, dan terserah aku ingin memanggilmu apa, Berry," ucap Grimmjow yang terus menarik Ichigo menuju parkiran dan memasukkan Ichigo ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Tanya Ichigo pada Grimmjow yang saat itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya menjauhi sekolahnya.

"Berisik! Sekarang ini yang penting kau harus ikut denganku!" perintah Grimmjow dengan suara sedikit meninggi dan membuat Ichigo terdiam.

~(^0^~)o0o(~^0^)~

Setelah kepergian Ichigo yang diseret oleh Grimmjow, Renji dan Rukia hanya terdiam. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Rukia pada Renji. "Aku mau telepon seseorang dulu," ucap Renji yang langsung meninggalkan Rukia. "he- hei, Renji, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Hu uh, menyebalkan ….. Ichigo, kau mau dibawa kemana sama pria biru itu?" Tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Renji yang meninggalkan Rukia pun saat ini berada di atap sekolah dan menekan tombol handphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang,

'_Cih, ada apa? Kalau tak penting akan aku matikan teleponnya_,' suara seorang pria yang ditelepon oleh Renji.

"Apa kau tak mau mendengar kabar penting dariku, hah?" Tanya Renji dengan sedikit jengkel. '_Baiklah, kau mau ngomong apa?_'

"Si kucing biru itu sudah balik lagi ke Jepang," ucap Renji santai.

'_Apa? Kenapa kau tak segera memberitahuku, dimana dia sekarang?_' teriak pria dalam telepon itu.

"Mana ku tahu! Tapi yang kuingin kuinformasikan lagi adalah… dia baru saja pergi bersama adik tercintamu itu, Hi-chi-go," ucap Renji dengan mengeja nama pria ditelepon itu.

'_APA? Sialan, aku harus segera mencari Ichigo, kau bantu aku, kau dengar, RENJI_' perintah Hichigo yang sepertinya sedang naik pitam.

"Iya, iya, aku bantu, cepat cari adikmu itu atau si kucing biru itu akan mendapatkannya sebelum kau," ucap Renji dengan sedikit tertawa.

Tuut tut tut tut

Komunikasipun terputus, Renji mulai mendengus risih karena harus ikut campur urasan si kakak-beradik Kurosaki itu.

~(^0^~)o0o(~^0^)~

Grimmjow POV

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, hah?" tanyanya kesal.

Tentu saja yang kuingin itu adalah dia. Tidak sadarkah dirinya karena polos atau bodoh. Aku pun hanya menatap si kepala oranye yang mulai duduk dikursi kamar hotelku dengan kerutan alisnya yang menambahkan keinginanku untuk segera menyerangnya sekarang juga, namun masih bisa ku tahan.

"Aku datang kesini karena ada suatu urusan," jawabku. "lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Grimmjow?" tanyanya dengan iris coklat madunya yang terus menatapku yang membuatku semakin ingin mendengar erangannya nanti.

"Karena masalahku itu melibatkanmu, pokoknya mulai hari ini kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" perintahku. Ku lihat dirinya yang tampak syok dan tak berkutik sedikit pun.

"ha ha ha ha, apa-apaan wajahmu itu Berry, kenapa? kaget? … Hei, kalau kau tidak berkata apapun akan aku cium, mau?" tanyaku yang sontak membuat si Berry itu kaget dan dengan wajah merah yang karena malau dan kesal dia berkata, "Ap- apa maksudmu? Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, namaku itu I-chi-go, jangan panggil aku Berry, dan untuk apa aku menjadi kekasihmu? Seenaknya saja memutuskan. Cari saja orang lain!" ucapnya yang langsung bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh duduk dipangkuanku, aku pun langsung mengunci gerakannya agar ia tidak kemana-mana.

"apa mau mu, hah? Lepaskan!" perintahnya padaku. "baru aku lepaskan kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku, hanya untuk pura-pura kok," jelasku.

"Pura-pura? Memangnya ada apa sih? Lagipula kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Ichigo kesal karena dirinya tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Karena hanya kau yang kukenal dan kupercayai, hayolah, apa perlu kita melakukan 'itu' dulu baru kau mau pura-pura jadi kekasihku?" tanyaku dengan seringai yang langsung membuatnya semakin memerah hingga membuatnya benar-benar menjadi semerah strawberry.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mau, jadi sekarang, lepaskan aku!" ucapnya sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Aku pun melepaskannya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapku yang disambut wajah cemberut miliknya.

"Kau yang memaksa dan sekarang memberikan syarat, menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku yang.." ucapanya terputus ketika aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu kalau kita ini hanya pura-pura pacaran, kau mengerti?"

Pertanyaanku hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecilnya. Aku pun melepas bekapan tanganku dari mulut pink-nya yang kecil. "menyusahkan," gerutunya.

Drrt..…

"Ah, ada yang telepon, siapa ya?" ucapnya yang langsung mengangkat telepon di handphonenya itu.

Normal POV

"Halo…" ucap Ichigo.

'_Ichigo! Sekarang kau ada dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_' Tanya si penelpon dengan panik.

"Ah, Hichi-nii, sekarang aku berada dikamar hotel Grimmjow dan aku baik-baik saja kok, ada apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo.

'Hichi..' pikir Grimmjow yang disusul seringai liciknya.

'_Katakan sekarang kau berada di hotel apa dan segera pergi dari tempat itu! Aku akan menjemputmu, kau mengerti?_' printah Hichigo.

"Tapi Hichi-nii saat in…" ucapan Ichigo terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow mengambil alih telepon itu dan berbicara pada Hichigo.

"Hallo Hichigo, lama tak bertemu, hah, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Grimmjow masih dengan seringainya.

'_Grimmjow! Jangan sentuh adikku atau kau akan mati, dia itu milikku, HANYA MILIKKU, dan aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu!_' ucap Hichigo dengan kesal.

"Wah… saying sekali, saat ini aku sudah jadian dengan adikmu itu, hmm… kau terlambat, sekarang dia 'milikku'," ucap Grimmjow memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan segera berteriak "Hichi-nii, tidak kau salah! Aku dan Grimmjow hany…"

Dengan cepat Grimmjow mencium Ichigo dengan ganas. Grimmjow pun menggigit bibir bawah Ichigo untuk membuka akses jalannya menuju rongga mulut Ichigo. Yang diharapkanpun datang, Ichigo membuka mulutnya sedikit dan dengan cepat Grimmjow memasukkan lidahnya dan bergulat dengan lidah milik Ichigo. Cairan saliva pun mengalir dari sisi bibir Ichig yang memerah.

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Ichigo berusaha mendorong tubuh Grimmjow. Namun Grimmjow semakin mempererat pelukannya ke Ichigo. Suara lidah yang beradu itu pun terdengar sangat jelas melihat situasi kamar yang sangat sepi. Tangan Grimmjow pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mulai membuka satu persatu kacing seragam Ichigo dan memilin tonjolan kecil di dada Ichigo yang sudah mulai mengeras. Sang empunya pun hanya bisa mengerang.

'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, aku tidak akan mengampunimu,' pikir Hichigo yang hanya bisa mendengar suara itu dan sudah bisa memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

**Tbc**

**Maaf cuman sedikit**

**Mohon di review… saran/kritik juga boleh.. hehe XP**


End file.
